Chance in Eternity
by KawaiiAlthea
Summary: What will Mikan do if she knows Natsume will die someday and she found a way to stop that? Will love even conquer death? What will she do if Natsume's flame die? CROSSOVER Flame of Recca. Please Read and Review! You'll never regret!
1. Death

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I really don't own neither Gakuen Alice nor Flame of Recca even though I hope I do own them hehehe...D**

* * *

**

**Second Chance in Eternity**

**Chapter I: Natsume's Death**

_When death comes knocking at your door will you welcome it even though you haven't done your purpose?_

_Will you leave everyone for the sake of stopping your suffering?_

_Will you carry the burden of seeing your love ones cry because of your death?_

_Enough..._

_Will you let your flame die?

* * *

_

Gakuen Alice & Flame of Recca Crossover!

* * *

**Beware:** Once you read and enter my story you'll also enter my imagination!**

* * *

**

CLAP! CALP! CLAP!

The crowd applauded deafening the big coliseum with a maximum of million viewers. Upon the center of that huge building stands a young man at the age of 16 with dark hair and a bandage on his left cheek for some reason. He's the one being cheered and applauded for, the young man.

"Upon the threat to all of us the tournament continued leaving one man standing," the announcer said. She has a cute fox tail and bunny ears with a cute jaw dropping costume revealing her sexy curves but in this game that is not important.

"The one man standing, the winner…" the announcer continued, "Recca Hanabishi leaving the team Hokage winner and overall champion of­­­­-"

Before she can finish it a loud explosion was heard leaving smoke above the battle arena. The distraction came above the air…

The winner, Recca, hurried towards his princess, Yanagi Sakoshita, becoming alert due to the distraction. As the smoke shooed away there were figures becoming visible to the naked eyes.

On the left side there are two shadows of unmistakably youngsters while ahead of them with a great distance was a tall man.

As a matter of seconds the view now came vividly letting not only shadows to be seen but also the real image but they can't distinguish the faces before them due to the great distance.

Everybody is overwhelmed by the silence as shock spread to those who stand before them leaving them only capable of witnessing the scene.

As the figures begun to move each of them dared not to blink to be able to witness it to its full extent.

Near the figures…

One of the youngsters is a raven-haired boy with mesmerizing crimson orbs he slowly stood before the long raven-haired girl as if defending her from death.

"Never, dare touch my sister again you bastard!" the boy said to the man feet away from them.

"Hahaha!"

The man laughed. Everybody could see he was wearing a mask, earrings, rings and a violet lipstick. Now many are staring at the man laughing crazily.

"Did you really think Natsume…Ooops should I say my precious Kuro Neko that you can stop me from anything that I want? Huh?" the man asked as if he's crazy.

The two children continuously defended each other.

"I'll do all I can just to stop you even if it cost my life just to save my sister!"

"As you wish my toy!"

The man smiled sheepishly as if he have a plan under his sleeve. He started to walk then run towards the direction of the two youngsters.

The various colored orbs still watched not knowing the result of their lack of action.

The girl beside the boy was now really scared not scared for her self but scared for her dear brother the brother she longed for while she's suffering she doesn't want him to vanish just like their parents did.

"Onii-chan, promise me you'll always be here for me. PROMISE ME!!" the girl started to cry as her brother didn't respond. She cried in her brother's back wetting his bother's shirt.

The boy was still not answering her sister as his eyes focused on the near coming death.

"I promise…" the boy said as her sister's face lit up, "I will defend you till death."

He conjured flame with all his might. The flame surrounded them as it took the shape of a dragon protecting the children.

"No!!!" the girl shouted as she reached for her brother. But the boy stood still enveloped with angry flames that went to devour the masked man nearing them to his surprise the man did not burst into the flame as he neared him instead he conjured his own flame a flame not red, not orange, not yellow but a cold blue flame full of evil.

To the boy's surprise he was caught unguraded and the masked man took a dagger with speed and stabbed it in the boy's chest destroying the barrier set and shedding blood.

"How sad Kuro Neko you got your wish but how about your little Neko?"

As pain spread to the boy's body and the masked man's words registered in his mind he gritted his teeth and pronuonced the words he never thought he'd someday say until now.

"I'm sorry!"

The masked man jumped away as the flames died and he again laughed crazily.

"Pathetic weaklings!"

The whole colloseum was taken aback by the scenario before their eyes. Recca's team acted out of regret and sympathy towards the children.

Before the masked man can act out his second plan, Recca's team protected the children seeing what they have done just by staring, witnessing and watching.

As the masked man saw the children's aid a frown was pasted on his face.

"Get out of my way intruders!" the man bellowed as he left the dagger in the boy's chest dripped with blood.

"No, we will not allow you to further commit damage and murder!" Recca said as he conjured his flame and the other charged their magical weapons only to thrust back the masked man.

Confusion could be seen in his face as he saw the flame and the magical weapons in the hands of those people.

"What time is this?" the man thought,"could he be…?"

As they are ready to fight back the raven-haired boy collapsed in Kage Houshi's arms due to this she took the dagger from the boy's chest and examined him.

"The wound is deep and I'm sorry but the dagger directly stabbed his heart leaving him dead in an instant. I'm very sorry!" She bowed as she said those words in regret for not helping them earlier.

Hearing this everyone eyed the children including the masked man.

He laughed lek crazy and said, "Tsk tsk tsk, Kuro Neko is dead there's no fun at all now my toy is dead."

"Huh? What a man! Let's get him guys!" Recca said as they started to fight the masked man and to their surprise he can fight all of them without getting hurt.

Meanwhile Yanagi was comforting the raven-haired girl who's crying due to the loss of her brother. She embraced the girl for comfort while doing that she saw a necklace in the girl's neck which caught her attention but before she could touch it Kage Houshi gasped as she examined the dagger used to kill the boy.

"Recca get a dark crystal ball I'm sure that man has it!" She said.

The masked man eyed her and said, "Oh! I get it! Your still as sharp as I know you!"

All of them were confused at what he said. The masked man clutched the ball harder but due to that Recca's team saw it and fought over it. While the man is fighting over the others he didn't notice Fuko so she used her Fujin to get the ball.

The face of the masked man was full of anger.

"Next time we'll meet Aoi you'll be dead just like your dear brother! Ja ne!" He said as he was about to leave but he also thought, "Long time no see!" Then the masked man vanished in thin air.

Everyone relaxed as the man disappeared.

"What's this Kage Houshin?" Fuko asked curiously looking at the ball in all angle.

"That's Taeiruko, the Divine Elemental Item of Time"

"How'd you know he has that?" Recca asked her mother.

"During the time of your father the elemental items sometimes have partner to perform their duties likewise the Taeiruko needed the Hoeruko to time travel. These items are inseparable."

"What's the Hoeruko?"

"It's the 'Death of the God' which can kill even the mightiest man and even a god. This is the reason why the heaven had forsaken the Hokages for building such weapon."

As the explanation went on Aoi didn't stop crying her brother is dead now how can she live? As this went on her brother's body started to vanish.

"NO!!! Onii-chan don't leave me!"

At her reaction Yanagi embraced her and the feeling or warmness calmed Aoi a bit.

While the boy was vanishing Recca took notice of a necklace and he touched it as it caught his attention. He caught a glimpse of visions. A vision of a box with an eerie crest in a wrecked burning house covered with the blood of many dead bodies. He also saw a familiar mask worn by someone he knows yet he doesn't. He saw two children holding hands. The little girl was wearing a necklace not identical but a part of the boy's necklace.

"Onii-chan, I don't wanna be alone!" the little girl said as her brother embraced her into comfort.

He came back to reality just in time to hear the shout of anger, hatred, adness, sorrow, loneliness and misery. A shout to a beloved dead one.

"NATSUME ONII-CHAN!"

As she cried Natsume's body vanished leaving her crying in the arms of Yanagi and Recca reliving the feeling of warmness of her parents before the dark ages of their lives.

Now she needs to battle life's minions alone without her brother but first she needs to overcome Natsume's Death…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The idea of this fanfic just popped put of nowhere so please Read and Review

I will not post the next chapter or even start it unless youve given me my reviews about how well or how bad I've made this one.

**I WILL WAIT FOR THE REVIEWS OKAY!?**


	2. Destroyer of Time

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I really don't own neither Gakuen Alice nor Flame of Recca even though I hope I do own them hehehe...D

* * *

**Second Chance in Eternity**

**Chapter II: Destoyer of Time**

_If you can hold the leash to time what would you wish for??_

_Will you be..._

_the protector or the destroyer... _

* * *

_Gakuen Alice & Flame of Recca Crossover!_

* * *

_**Beware:** Once you read and enter my story you'll also enter my imagination!**

* * *

** _

_Onii-chan, promise me you'll always be here for me. PROMISE ME!!..._

_NO!!...._

_Onii-chan, don't leave me!!..._

_I don't wanna be alone!!...._

_Natsume Onii-chan!!..._

Death…it is something that we dreaded because those words are connected with an unbelievable power that wipes out life and cuts connection between siblings, friends, relatives and lovers. Dying means leaving either reluctantly or willingly…though tese both means endless tears of sorrow for the one who is left behind.

With the death of the flame caster Aoi became lifeless. The girl refused to talk to everyone. The once cheerful voice was not heard again by her rescuers but they met her lifeless eyes as though life was wiped at the same time her brother died.

Few months after the incident…

Aoi never left the Hanabishi resident. How could she when mourning was life now for her? How could she even move if the brother that always assisted her was not there? She was left helpless, left to be helped by Recca and the others.

The little girl was lying on her back on her bed still remembering the heart stabbing death of her brother.

_Onii-chan, don't leave me!!..._

_I don't wanna be alone!!...._

_Onii-chan, don't leave me!!..._

_I don't wanna be alone!!...._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Aoi-chan, its been months since his death! Move on, please! I don't wanna see you like that! Like..like you yourself is dead! Please! sobs…sobs…I don't know why but I care for you! I really do!" Yanagi cried. Recca's princess was deeply attached to the girl. She didn't know why but she felt helpless everytime she stare at Aoi's lifeless eyes as if it was her fault for not doing anything.

Slowly, Yanagi opened the door and entered Aoi's sanctuary. Tears were trickling down her face though as beautiful as it may seem sadness still lurks in the beauty the captivated Recca. Yanagi walked towards Aoi, she saw the still lifeless like body and eye of the little girl. She picked her up gently as if she was a delicate and fragile glass that could be broken anytime.

Yanagi embraced Aoi.

Beneath the lifeless eyes, warmth of a loving mother was felt at that small embrace. Yanagi cried and cried as if she's the one crying for the lifeless girl but…

She felt something…her shoulder was also wet…Aoi's hands gripped her clothes and she heard her sobs…

Their Aoi is crying…

The pain was absolute that is all that Yanagi is sure of…

Few Minutes later…

The whole gang gathered in the living room as if they'll watch an exciting movie. Aoi sat on the sofa still in the arms of Yanagi-hime.

"Aoi, will you talk to us?" Recca asked as he sat beside Yanagi and Aoi.

Aoi stared at Recca's eyes as though she waiting for something, for an answer but to her dismay she couldn't see anything and just shook her head. Sorry was all over her face and she about to cry when Recca suddenly patted her head as Yanagi comforted him with an embrace.

"It's all right, don't cry! Hehehe… I can't forgive myself if our Aoi-chan cries because of me, am I right hime-chan?" Recca said as he and Yanagi gave Aoi a comforting smile.

Aoi was bewildered. How could this people treat me like their own daughter when they know nothing of me? She was very happy any minute she will cry but she remembered that they don't want her to cry but to smile so she smiled a little and hugged Recca and Yanagi together.

They were a family that Aoi always hoped for. She always kneeled at church praying for a family like this. This was her dream. This was his dream. They dreamed this together but they achieved this apart from each other with a veil called death that torn apart their worlds.

"Aoi-chan, we're always here for you, okay?" Yanagi comforted their crying hugged her softly.

"Hey, hey, stop looking so mushy and cheesy. Waah! I feel like hugging my mom though she's super fat!" commented by Domon Ishijima, the master of the Ring of Saturn and the schoolmate of Recca, while crying like a big fat baby.

Seconds later Domon earned a big strike on his head by the courtesy of Fuko Kirisawa, the tomboyish childhood friend of Recca.

"You big fat cry baby, don't ruin the scene! Look you just made Aoi-chan more scared!" Fuko shouted as the whole house was filled with her voice and continuous 'baka' 'idiot' 'cry baby' and multiple thumps here and there.

While the commotion continues, the angel, Aoi-chan, stopped crying and looked at them noticing Fuko's Fujin and Domon's ring of Saturn. She leaped out of the arms of the laughing and smiling couple.

Fuko and Domon stopped fighting. They saw Aoi approach them. Aoi looked at the fujin expectantly and thoroughly at the stone embedded on it.

"Yes, you're right my angel!" That voice snatched the attention of everyone's eyes. Aoi ran towards Kagero, Recca's mother.

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Recca asked as he stood up approaching her mother with Yanagi behind him.

"Aoi here wants to bring her brother back."

"WHAT??"

Everyone was flabbergasted to think that a lone child like her would think something like that but to someone who lost a very important person nothing is impossible.

"Bringing someone back from the dead is not possible."

"I thought so." Domon said proudl of himself. "I know dead people don't come back from the dead. I didn't mean it to be a zombie but it ain't real isn't it? He won't be a zombie, wil he??"

"O-of cour-se not si-sillly scar-scar-edy caa-at aa-and big faa-at cry baa-aby! I-it isn't re-eal, isn't it Kaa-age houshi?" Fuko said with a shaky voice.

"It isn't about resurrecting a dead person but a means of preventing that to happen."

"What do you mean, mother?"

"This girl here," Kagero looked at Aoi, "came here through the Taeiruko and Hoeruko. These items are one of divine creations of the Hokage, the 'Destroyer of Time'. With these jumping in and out of time in another era is a cinch added to this is the power to bring death to everyone. The one who holds these items holds the world to its neck. Everything he or she wishes can come true."

"You mean Aoi's brother can be brought back?"

"No. Not brought back but prevented from dying."

"How?"

"How? Simple. Go back in time."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The idea of this fanfic just popped put of nowhere so please Read and Review

I will not post the next chapter or even start it unless youve given me my reviews about how well or how bad I've made this one.

**I WILL WAIT FOR THE REVIEWS OKAY!?**

**BTW:**

**the following persons....**

**Thank you very much!!!**

FrUiTyxLiCiOuS

anime-fangirl-o.0-vm

Funabisenu


End file.
